Esprit de Fêtes
by LicyLionyx
Summary: Shun avait toujours aimé les fêtes et gardé son coeur d'enfant. Au grand bonheur de certains esprits gardiens qui ne pouvaient s'empêcher de l'observer pour déterminer s'il pouvait, ou non, les voir. [Drabblefic / Crossover]
1. Pâques

**Esprit de Fêtes  
**

**Genre : **Croyances populaires , Slash (?), Mini One-Shot

** Crossover :** Saint Seiya x Rise of the Guardians** (ou "**Les Cinq Légendes**" en version française)**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas moi. (Qu'elle injustice !)

. .

.

**Bonnes Pâques à tous !  
**

.

. .

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover****, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 1 : Pâques  
**

.

. .

Le ciel dépourvu de nuage et la brise printanière accueillir l'étrange procession qui quitta l'abri des temples sacrés.

Shun sourit en voyant les visages à moitié endormi des enfants qui le suivaient en ce dimanche matin, vers l'une de clairières du Sanctuaire.

Là-bas, les y attendait, au milieu des fleurs sauvages, de nombreux petits paniers.

Si les plus jeunes restèrent en retrait autour de Shun, les plus âgés, les yeux émerveillés, se précipitèrent vers les récipients en osier et se mirent à fouiller chaque étendu d'herbe.

Amusé, le chevalier d'Andromède observa le Grand Pope contenir l'excitation des apprentis en définissant le périmètre de recherche. Beaucoup firent la moue mais sachant que la punition serait de faire plusieurs fois le tour du Sanctuaire (un calvaire même pour les adultes) tous acceptèrent les règles d'une même voix.

Shion avait largement préféré aider les enfants en ce jour de fête plutôt que de devoir s'enfermer dans son bureau pour traiter la paperasse envahissante ou de s'assoir sur son trône rigide pour écouter les jérémiades des habitants (toutes classes comprises) du Sanctuaire d'Athéna.

Tous le monde avait droit à son dimanche alors pourquoi pas lui ?

S'éloignant de l'agitation, Shun s'installa à même le sol et fit s'assoir les plus petits. Puis, une fois qu'ils furent tous positionnés en cercle autour de lui, il entreprit de leur raconter l'histoire du lapin et des cloches de Pâques.

.

**Ooooo**

**.**

Caché derrière de hauts buissons, _E_. _Aster Bunnymund, p_lus connu sous le nom de Lapin de Pâques, observait également le déroulement de la chasse aux œufs du Sanctuaire.

Venir ici était un véritable plaisir depuis que Shun avait décidé qu'il ne laisserait pas la prochaine génération être privé des joies de l'enfance.

Shun…

Son regard se porta sur le jeune homme plein de vie qu'était devenu l'enfant timide et apeuré.

Ayant fini son histoire, il avait laissé les plus jeunes rejoindre la chasse et aidait parfois ceux dont le panier restait vide en leur indiquant où trouver certains œufs.

Il était vraiment fier de ce petit.

« Attention, Kangourou. Ton sourire devient niais. » Souffla une voix railleuse.

Lapin leva les yeux au ciel. Pourquoi ne pouvait-il jamais profiter de Pâques en paix ?

« Je suis pas un kangourou, Gelure. Si c'est pour refaire la même chose que pour Pâques 68, tu peux partir. »

Joyeux, Jack Frost se posa à ses côtés et leva les mains en signe de bonne fois.

« Promit pas de tempête de neige. Je suis juste là pour veiller comme toi. »

Tous les esprits connaissaient l'innocence et la pureté de l'âme de Shun. On pouvait même dire qu'elle brillait tel un phare pour les être spirituels. D'ailleurs même s'il n'était plus un enfant sous la protection des Gardiens, ceux-ci venait régulièrement le voir, comme aujourd'hui.

Créant une boule de neige dans sa main, Jack la lança vers le blond un petit peu trop entreprenant envers Shun.

Non mais !

.

**Ooooo**

**.**

Hyoga fronça les sourcils en enlevant la neige qui avait atterrie sur lui. D'où venait-elle ?

« Jack Frost ne semble pas t'aimer. » Sourit Shun en observant fixement un point derrière les buissons.

Le chevalier du Cygne, haussa les épaules avec un sourire crispé.

Que c'était difficile de séduire quelqu'un qui ne s'intéressait qu'aux contes et aux enfants.

« Peut-être. » Murmura-t-il pour faire bonne mesure en essayant d'attirer l'attention de son confrère sur lui.

.

**Ooooo**

**.**

Lorsque la chasse aux œufs se termina et que tous rentrèrent manger dans le réfectoire, Lapin consentit à son tour de partir.

Jack, lui était partit dès que le blond nommé Hyoga, avait abandonné ses tentatives pour conquérir Shun et que le frère de ce dernier était arrivé.

Lapin renifla. Aucun esprit de l'hiver ou utilisateur de glace n'oserait faire face à Ikki en mode protection de son petit frère chéri.

Jetant un dernier regard sur la clairière maintenant vide de monde, il vit un panier posé sur une pierre.

Peut-être qu'un enfant avait oublié le sien ?

Voulant s'assurer que tout était en ordre, Lapin s'en approcha.

Quelle ne fut sa surprise lorsqu'il découvrit à l'intérieur une botte de carotte et une multitude de dessin sur le thème de Pâques.

Il y trouva également un message de remerciement de Shun pour tous les magnifiques œufs de cette années et les larmes lui montèrent aux yeux.

Oh oui, il aimait définitivement ce gamin trop grand.

* * *

**Fin !**

**. .**

J'ignore si je ferais une suite. Peut-être pour un autre jour de fête. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

**. .**

**Bonnes Pâques à vous et à bientôt !**


	2. Musiques et Fées

**Esprit de Fêtes  
**

**Genre : **Croyances populaires , Slash (?), Mini One-Shot

** Crossover :** Saint Seiya x Rise of the Guardians** (ou "**Les Cinq Légendes**" en version française)**

**Disclaimer : **Les personnages ne sont pas moi. (Qu'elle injustice !)

. .

.

**Vous vouliez une suite, donc me voilà de retour avec un nouvel OS. **

**Merci encore pour toutes vos reviews and Enjoy !  
**

.

. .

**Pour ceux qui ne connaissent pas l'autre univers crossover****, comme d'habitude, je rendrais la lecture facile et donnerait tout les éléments nécessaire à la compréhension au fur et à mesure.**

. .

.

Bonne Lecture !

* * *

**Chapitre 2 : **

**21 Juin - Fête des Fées et de la Musique**

.

. .

Cachée derrière un temple, Dent frétillait d'impatience.

Virevoltant dans tous les sens tant elle était nerveuse, elle jetait de bref coup d'œil vers l'intérieur de la chambre de l'apprenti qui lui donnait du fil à retordre.

Normalement, c'était le bureau européen géré par la Petite Souris qui aurait devait s'occuper de ce secteur mais cela faisait trois nuits que la quenotte de l'enfant restait hors d'atteinte.

Venue à la rescousse, elle n'avait pu que constater de son propre échec et de celui de ses mini-fées.

C'était une catastrophe : la fée des Dents n'arrivait pas à récupérer une dent.

Le pire, c'était que le gamin ne croyait pas en son existence et restait éveillé exprès pour prouver à ses amis qu'elle n'était qu'un mythe.

Nerveuse, Dent volait dans tout les sens, signalant de temps en temps à ses mini-fées d'autres incisives à récupérer dans le monde.

Sachant que toutes ses tentatives c'étaient soldées par des échecs, elle avait demandé de l'aide à ses collègues gardiens.

Sandy, le marchand de sable, avait rapidement accepté de l'aider. Après tout le problème était que l'enfant ne dormait pas et le sommeil était son domaine de compétence.

Actuellement, il flottait à côté d'elle à la recherche d'une solution.

Il était le gardien des rêves et avait une grande sagesse dû à son ancienneté mais il n'avait pas prévu que le petit garçon soit un futur Cancer.

Il ne savait pas si leurs capacités venaient de leur cousin les crabes mais les chevaliers d'or du Cancer avaient le don de repousser son sable magique.

Une fois, il en avait même vu un faire un château avec son sable.

C'était énervant.

Têtu comme il l'était, le petit apprenti ne dérogeait pas à la règle des Cancers enquiquineur et lorsqu'il tombait endormi, ce n'était que pendant quelques secondes, avant de se réveiller avec un nouvel aplomb.

Il était presque minuit et le petit continuait encore à tenir bon au grand découragement des deux esprits gardiens.

Alors qu'ils perdaient tout espoir, quelqu'un entra dans la pièce.

Le chevalier d'Andromède observa la petite chambre, fixant plus longuement la fenêtre avant de se concentrer sur le futur Cancer.

Deathmask lui avait demandé -supplié- de s'occuper de son apprenti qui jouait à l'insomniaque depuis trois jours et qui avait de plus en plus de mal à contrôler son cosmos sous la fatigue.

« Il est temps de dormir. N'oublie pas de mettre ta dent sous ton oreiller. »

Rapidement, l'enfant se coucha en mettant sa dent à l'endroit désigné et fit semblant de s'endormir. Il avait l'habitude avec son maître et savait qu'une fois que le chevalier aîné partira, il pourra recommencer à veiller en déambulant dans sa chambre.

Shun sourit amusé et posa sa main sur le dessus de la tête du petit malin.

« Ne triche pas. Tu dois te reposer. » L'avertit le chevalier d'Andromède en jouant avec les cheveux bruns du petit garçon.

« Je ne suis pas fatigué ... » Ronchonna le futur saint d'Athéna en ayant du mal à rester éveillé à cause de la main qui caressait doucement ses cheveux.

« Je sais, petit chevalier. » Rit Shun en levant ses yeux au ciel avant de commencer à fredonner.

Les notes d'abord basses et lentes se transformèrent bientôt en une douce chanson berçant l'apprenti têtu.

Déjà épuisé, ce dernier tomba vite dans un état de demi-sommeil.

Voyant sa chance, Sandy laissa un peu de sable doré glisser par la fenêtre et se faufiler jusqu'au lit où il flotta autour de l'enfant, pour former une scène du petit Cancer jouant avec les autres apprentis.

Le marchant de sable sourit fièrement. Quoi qu'il arrive, le sommeil gagnerait toujours.

Comme s'il avait remarqué le sable d'or incandescent qui prouvait le sommeil profond du plus jeune, Shun arrêta sa berceuse et remonta la couverture sur l'enfant.

« Merci. » Murmura Dent sachant très bien que sans l'aide du jeune homme ils n'auraient pas réussi à s'approcher du petit.

A sa grande surprise, Shun hocha la tête et quitta la salle. Un instant figée, elle reprit rapidement de sens des priorités et vola dans la chambre pour en récupérer la dent.

« Enfin ! » S'exclama-t-elle une fois la quenotte bien en main.

A son grand damne son cri de joie perturba le sommeil de l'enfant qui ouvrit légèrement les yeux pour la voir s'échapper par la fenêtre.

Le sable l'enveloppa de nouveau, le forçant à se rendormir mais ses rêves n'étaient plus les mêmes.

Dans ses songes, de multiples fées l'entouraient ou dansaient autour d'une dent géante. Il sourit dans sa torpeur sachant qu'au petit matin, il se vanterait auprès des autres d'avoir vu la fée des Dents.

* * *

**Fin !**

**. .**

Normalement le 21 juin est le jour du solstice d'été. Ce jour-là toutes les créatures féériques se rassemblent en hommage à la nature. En France, c'est également le jour de la fête de la musique. (En 2014, c'est aussi le jour de la fête des Pères).

Résultat, j'ai mixé les deux évènements pour cette petite histoire. Qu'en pensez-vous ?

**. .**

**Profitez bien de ce jour et à bientôt !**


End file.
